


Мы расстаемся, чтоб встретиться вновь (We Only Part To Meet Again)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Спустя год после Рейхенбаха, Джон по поручению Майкрофта отправляется на Корсику, совершенно не ожидая получить второй шанс сказать все то, о чем никогда не говорил.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Only Part To Meet Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/360901) by [yalublyutebya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalublyutebya/pseuds/yalublyutebya). 



Корсика была воистину прекрасна — красивейшие горы, бесконечная зелень, потрясающий берег, по которому Джон держал путь от Аяччо до самой оконечности острова. Было тихо — приятная передышка от суеты Лондона, но особенно от лондонцев. Честно говоря, именно люди делали столицу Англии невыносимой для Джона — уж слишком много было тех, кто с радостью усомнился, высмеял и оклеветал мертвеца. Джон, сытый всем этим по горло, с превеликим удовольствием вырвался из Лондона, но все же спрашивал себя, что он здесь делает? На пустынном берегу северной оконечности острова по просьбе не кого-нибудь, а самого Майкрофта Холмса?

За год, прошедший после смерти Шерлока, он три раза разговаривал с Майкрофтом, и, если Шерлок не мог физически обдать презрением брата за предательство, приведшее к его смерти, Джон был рад взять на себя эту обязанность. По-видимому, Майкрофта это не задело, и Джон был весьма удивлен и слегка разражен, когда старший Холмс обратился к нему с просьбой.

Приехать на Корсику за сообщением — простое дело, если не считать шпионских игр. Джон дважды отказывался, но Майкрофт Холмс был исключительно настойчив. У него под рукой наверняка была сотня лакеев для столь примитивного поручения, но по какой-то причине он настаивал на поездке Джона. Наконец, тот сдался, не имея ни сил, ни желания поддерживать бесконечный спор, особенно с Холмсами. Они всегда в итоге выигрывали, а к тому же побыть вдали от Лондона и преследовавших его воспоминаний было неплохо.

Вот так Джон теплым июньским днем оказался на пустынном пляже посреди Средиземного моря в ожидании одного незнакомого человека, который должен был передать сообщение для одного неприятного человека. Пляж был пуст, лишь местный рыбак (блондин, рассеянно заметил Джон, что было странновато для этой части мира) возился со своей лодкой. Он дружески махнул Джону и вернулся к работе. Значит, не таинственный посланник, решил Джон, неловко потоптался несколько минут на месте, потом сел на теплый песок и устремил взор в море.

Прошел час, Джон начал закипать. На пляж никто не пришел, кроме него самого и рыбака. Он был так зол, что, не задумываясь о стоимости международных разговоров, достал телефон и начал звонить Майкрофту. Вернее, попытался позвонить, но понял, что на этом пляже сигнал не ловится. Предсказуемо.

— Черт!

Вот теперь он был зол по-настоящему, вскочил на ноги и сердито пробормотал.

— Отлично, блестяще! _Просто великолепно_!

Зарычав, разочарованно запустил руку в волосы.

— Смешно. Какого черта я здесь делаю? 

Он повернулся было, чтобы уйти, но услышал голос — бархатный голос, который в последний год слышал только во снах.

— Здравствуй, Джон.

Он в шоке выронил телефон, думая, что и сам сейчас упадет в обморок. Закрыл глаза, пытаясь прогнать видение.

— Это не реально, — прошептал он, — тебя здесь нет.

— Джон.

Тот голос. Боже, его голос! Поддаваться безумию было нельзя, но он хотел увидеть этого призрака. Если это сумасшествие, надо хоть воспользоваться, ведь он не видел Шерлока целый год! Интересно, что устроит ему игра воображения? Джон медленно повернулся на голос и нахмурился. По-видимому, его воображение наложило лицо Шерлока на тело рыбака, потому что перед ним стоял Шерлок в джинсах и футболке, жилистый и худой — светлые волосы, легкий загар.

Джон устало потер лицо. Он не хотел, чтобы его преследовал призрак, даже не похожий на потерянного друга.

— Ты действительно не здесь. Уходи.

Он закрыл лицо в отчаянии, потому что было больно. Больно до тошноты.

— Я не плод твоего воображения, Джон, — изрек призрак, и Джон усмехнулся, а потом его локтя коснулась рука, как молнией ударив по нервам. Он в замешательстве поднял взгляд на светлые голубые глаза, и ноги подкосились. Шерлок успел его подхватить и мягко опустить на песок.

— Шерлок, — выдохнул Джон и протянул руку, нащупывая плечо — осязаемое и теплое.

— Да.

Джон мог только смотреть, потому что перед глазами было невозможное. «Я видел, как ты падал, — хотел сказать он. — Я видел твое безжизненное тело».

— Ты стал блондином, — сказал он вместо этого, полный идиотизм с его стороны. Шерлок, похоже, думал точно так же, потому что изо всех сил пытался сдержать улыбку, но без особого успеха.

— Легче стать незаметным.

Это точно, подумал Джон. В сочетании темных волос, белой кожи и светлых глаз было что-то сверхъестественное, а теперь Шерлок стал похож на обычного парня. За исключением того, что его не существовало. Шерлок был мертв, и Джон не знал, что делать. Надо бы рассердиться, выть и кричать, но он совершенно оцепенел.

Следующие несколько минут прошли как в тумане. Вот он был на пляже, а теперь нет. Теперь он сидит за столом в пляжном домике, а Шерлок ставит перед ним чашку чая. Точно сон, потому что Шерлок никогда не делал чай. Словно чувствуя замешательство Джона, Шерлок сел рядом и, немного поколебавшись, накрыл его руку своей рукой.

— Джон, знаю, что для тебя это шок.

Джон лишь фыркнул и посмотрел на руку Шерлока.

— Я не знаю, с чего начать, как...

— «Прости, что солгал тебе и заставил думать, что мертв». Возможно, для начала сойдет, — отрезал Джон. Он начал приходить в себя, и стало вдвое больнее. Оказывается, все было ложью — горе, потеря, боль. Левая рука начала дрожать, он сжал ее в кулак и посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза.

— Прости, Джон, — проговорил тот с искренним раскаянием.

— Почему? — резко спросил Джон. «Зачем ты это сделал?» Он снова опустил глаза на их руки, потому что не мог смотреть на Шерлока. Мир кружился, а у него были вопросы, на которые он хотел получить ответ, прежде чем сломается.

— Ради твоей безопасности. Твоей, миссис Хадсон и Лестрейда.

— Мориарти?

— Мертв.

— Действительно мертв? Или тоже фальшивка? — спросил Джон, снова поднимая голову, когда в груди начал зарождаться гнев. — Наверное, хорошо быть гением и уметь подделывать свою собственную смерть, когда начинает припекать?

— Действительно мертв, — спокойно ответил Шерлок, не обращая внимания на вторую часть фразы, и Джону стало ненавистно это спокойствие. Он вырвал руку и переплел пальцы с такой силой, что суставы побелели.

— Прости, Джон. Если бы у меня был выбор...

Джон покачал головой, буравя взглядом грязный пол.

— Ты был мертв, Шерлок. Ты хоть понимал?..

— Да.

В голосе Шерлока прозвучало что-то ужасное, и Джон опять поднял на него взгляд. Он увидел, как изменился за год Шерлок. Кроме другого цвета волос, он похудел, хотя в голых предплечьях и едва заметных бицепсах чувствовалась жилистая сила. У правого уха виднелся шрам, еще один, гораздо худший с виду, тянулся по левой руке. Шерлок выглядел старше, измученным и, по мнению Джона, совершенно потерянным.

— Где ты был? — спросил Джон дрогнувшим, несмотря на все усилия, голосом.

— Повсюду. Сеть Мориарти оплела большую часть Европы, затронула Азию, Африку, США и даже Южную Америку.

— Один? 

— Да. Майкрофт помог с необходимыми вещами — деньгами, документами, но я его не видел.

— А теперь он прислал меня.

— Да.

— Почему бы тебе просто не вернуться домой?

— Не могу, — ответил Шерлок. — Пока не могу. — После паузы добавил — Может, никогда не смогу.

— Зачем я здесь, Шерлок?

Шерлок долго смотрел на него, потом перевел взгляд на стол.

— Я скучал по тебе, Джон, — тихо произнес он.

Так или иначе, именно это негромкое признание разозлило Джона окончательно. Он закрыл глаза, резко вдохнул и сжал кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладонь.

— Если хочешь ударить меня, я предпочел бы пройти через это побыстрее.

Джон рвано выдохнул, по-прежнему не смотря на Шерлока и пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— Я не хочу бить тебя, — выплюнул он.

— Определенно, хочешь.

— Шерлок!

Он больше ничего не добавил, потому что хотел сказать слишком многое. «Я ненавижу тебя». «Почему ты так со мной поступил?» «Ты понимаешь, что со мной стало, когда я тебя потерял?» «Я тоже по тебе скучал, идиот!»

Джон резко оттолкнул стул, поднялся и закрыл лицо дрожащими руками. Он понял, что, несмотря на злость, готов разрыдаться. Тяжело сглотнув, сумел справиться со слезами. Уперся руками в спинку стула и заставил себя посмотреть на Шерлока. _Боже, он жив. Действительно жив!_

— Послушай, — Джон поджал губы. — Все это слишком... Я... я пойду.

Шерлок не удивился, и Джон кивнул. Раз, другой. Повернулся к двери.

— Вернешься? — вопрос Шерлока остановил Джона на полпути.

— Честно говоря, я не знаю, — Джон поспешил уйти, прежде чем мог передумать.

****

Джон вернулся к пляжу, к арендованной машине, и добрался до гостиничного номера без происшествий, хотя впоследствии ничего не помнил из этой поездки. Закрыл дверь и, дрожа, сел прямо на пол, не в силах сдержать слез. Внутренности словно скручивало в узел, в груди жгло, голову разрывало от множества мыслей и эмоций. Он был сердит, даже в ярости, и в то же время переполнен счастьем, которого не испытывал с момента смертельного падения своего лучшего друга. Оказалось, что друг не умер, и мир Джона снова перевернулся вверх дном.

Джон провел в комнате два часа, раздираемый на части и пытающийся обрести самообладание, а затем вдруг понял, какой же он идиот! Вдруг это последний шанс увидеть Шерлока? Вдруг Шерлок снова исчезнет в тумане, и у Джона останутся лишь эти несколько минут? Даже не успев обдумать эту мысль, он оказался за рулем машины, двигавшейся к пляжу и домику, находившемуся в полумиле. Припарковавшись, выскочил из автомобиля и побежал к заднему входу. Промчался по ступеням, через веранду. Открыл кухонную дверь… и с облегчением выдохнул. Шерлок не сдвинулся ни на дюйм. Он сидел за кухонным столом, упершись в столешницу локтями и сложив руки в молитвенном жесте.

— Ты вернулся, — медленно произнес он.

— Удивлен?

— Никогда не мог предвидеть твоих реакций.

Джон улыбнулся, сначала краешком губ, потом широко, до боли в мышцах.

— Иди сюда, — сказал он, обходя стол и делая знак Шерлоку встать со стула.

— Хочешь меня ударить? — Шерлок изогнул бровь, но встал.

— Нет, паршивец ты этакий!

Он обнял Шерлока. Ощущалась неловкость, потому что они никогда не делали этого раньше, но Джону было все равно. Он видел Шерлока мертвым, с разбитой головой и безжизненными глазами, не мог нащупать пульса на запястье. Он похоронил своего лучшего друга и горевал о нем. После всего случившегося, Шерлок вполне мог потерпеть несколько минут неловких объятий, потому что Джону нужно было прикоснуться к нему и почувствовать тепло и реальность его тела.

— Джон, — прошептал Шерлок, но не в упрек. Мгновением позже он крепко обнял Джона в ответ, опустив голову ему на плечо.

Они долго стояли. Тишину нарушало лишь их размеренное дыхание и шум волн. Наконец, Джону удалось взять себя в руки и отстраниться. 

— Итак, — произнес он с улыбкой, сев на соседний стул, — продолжай. Как ты это сделал, гений?

Шерлок одарил его широкой искренней улыбкой, и начал тараторить с пулеметной скоростью и оживленно жестикулировать, объясняя, как имитировал собственную смерть. Джон улыбался и смотрел, и все выглядело, будто они снова оказались на Бейкер-стрит, а Шерлок толкал свой фирменный монолог после раскрытия дела. Господи, как же Джон скучал по Шерлоку, по его энергии, по его неуместному юмору. По всему!

Объяснив фальшивое самоубийство, Шерлок продолжил излагать все детали своих приключений, а Джон смеялся, вставлял замечания и закатывал глаза в тех местах, где было нужно. Наконец, они погрузились в уютную тишину, и Джон улыбался, чувствуя себя таким живым, каким не ощущал последние двенадцать месяцев. Мысль о том, что скоро все исчезнет, была невыносимой. Он посерьезнел и повернулся к другу. 

— Сколько у нас времени?

— Несколько дней. Четыре, может, пять.

— И ты снова уйдешь.

Шерлок кивнул. Больше не было сказано ни слова, но оба знали, что Шерлок пойдет один, а Джон вернется в Лондон, и его жизнь превратится в ложь.

— Можешь остаться, — решительно сказал Шерлок, — здесь есть свободная спальня. Еды на двоих хватит.

— Отлично, завтра заберу вещи из отеля. Уверен, Майкрофт спонсирует новый билет.

Шерлок мягко улыбнулся, а Джон откинулся на спинку стула. Грудь его наполнялась теплом.


	2. Chapter 2

_— Прощай, Джон!_

_Джон не успевает вымолвить ни слова — Шерлок падает. Кажется, даже кричит. Джон бросается вперед с колотящимся сердцем и натыкается на велосипедиста. В замешательстве поднимается на ноги и бежит к собравшейся толпе._

_— Я врач, позвольте пройти. Дайте пройти, пожалуйста. Нет, он мой друг. Он мой друг. Пожалуйста._

_Он протискивается сквозь людей, а потом ноги слабеют. Нащупывает запястье, но его оттаскивают от Шерлока. Кровь, много крови, и голубые глаза, смотрящие в ничто._

_Господи, нет!_

Джон проснулся, хватая ртом воздух. Даже знания о том, что Шерлок жив, оказалось недостаточно, чтобы прекратить кошмары, мучившие его весь последний год. Джон встал с кровати и тихонько пробрался по коридору. Остановился около открытой двери в хозяйскую спальню. Никаких признаков Шерлока в ней не было, и на мгновение Джона охватила паника, а потом он вспомнил о непредсказуемости Шерлока, когда дело доходило до сна.

На цыпочках он спустился по лестнице на кухню и увидел Шерлока, стоящего на веранде в поношенной пижаме. Шерлок курил, что, впрочем, не должно было удивлять Джона. Кончик сигареты загорался в темноте, когда Шерлок затягивался, прежде чем выдохнуть дым в ночную тьму.

Джон вышел на веранду, встал рядом с Шерлоком и уставился на море, позволяя тихому шепоту волн успокоить себя. Он чувствовал взгляд Шерлока, который прочел все доказательства кошмарного сна по смятой пижаме, покрасневшим глазам и напряженным мышцам, но ничего не сказал. Они молча стояли, пока Шерлок не сделал последнюю длинную затяжку и не затушил сигарету в пепельнице. Вернулся на прежнее место, облокотился о перила и прочистил горло. Джон повернулся к нему, но детектив смотрел на море.

— Я хотел сказать тебе кое-что, — прошептал, наконец, Шерлок.

— Когда? Сегодня?

— Нет, — напряженно ответил Шерлок, — когда прощался.

Джон сомневался, что сможет выслушать это прямо сейчас, когда отголоски кошмара были живы, но было что-то в профиле Шерлока, в его нежелании смотреть Джону в лицо, отчего Джон решил не возражать.

— Наш телефонный разговор, разумеется, прослушивали во время следствия?

— Да.

Шерлок утвердительно хмыкнул, и Джон даже подумал, что на этом разговор закончится.

— Было очень трудно найти правильные слова. Правдоподобные.

— Это было правдоподобно, можешь мне поверить, — огрызнулся Джон, и Шерлок, наконец, посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом.

— Джон, я…

— Все нормально.

— Неужели? — спросил Шерлок с любопытством.

— Ну… нет. Не нормально. Это… Я не знаю, что это, но факт, что ты признал свою ошибку, на этот раз… помог.

— Я не ошибся. Я сделал то, что должен, чтобы…

— Шерлок, заткнись, — взмолился Джон. — Остановись на том, что ты сожалеешь, и говори, что хотел сказать.

Шерлок долго смотрел на него, потом с легкой улыбкой повернулся к пляжу. Некоторое время царила тишина, и Джон хотел было задать вопрос, но Шерлок в замешательстве сглотнул и, собравшись с духом, выпрямился.

— Я хотел тебе сказать, Джон Ватсон, что ты — хороший человек. Что я не знаю, как жил до тебя… Что я не хочу расставаться.

Голос Шерлока сорвался, и он перевел дыхание, не сводя взгляда с черноты над морем.

— Если бы я был храбрее, то сказал бы, что люблю тебя… и что вряд ли смогу без тебя выжить.

Мир Джона второй раз за день полетел вверх тормашками. Он не знал, что значили эти слова для Шерлока, но точно что-то значили, и голова его закружилась.

— Шерлок, — он взял его за руку, — Шерлок, посмотри на меня!

Шерлок неохотно повернулся. Судя по сконфуженному виду, он был готов к отказу, и Джону больше ничего не нужно было переспрашивать.

— Шерлок, — повторил он, потому что получил такую возможность, потому что Шерлок был живым и стоял рядом, потому что он смотрел на Джона, словно ожидая удара. Джон с улыбкой провел пальцами по его шраму на правом виске. Шерлок какое-то время внимательно наблюдал за ним, а потом обхватил его лицо ладонями и прижался губами к губам.

— Джон, — прошептал он. От явного отчаяния в его голосе Джону захотелось крепко обнять Шерлока и никогда не отпускать. Он запустил руку в волосы Шерлока, возвращаясь в поцелуй. Они терзали губы друг друга снова и снова, но Джону все равно было мало. Он притянул Шерлока ближе, и тот с низким стоном наклонился, обеспечивая идеальное соответствие.

Джон целовал его жадно, изливая в этом поцелуе целый год отчаяния, но затем отстранился — он должен был посмотреть в лицо Шерлоку и увидеть, что это реальность. Шерлок выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку, и Джон с улыбкой коснулся его щеки, снова втягивая в более неторопливый, но не менее пылкий поцелуй.

Много месяцев назад Джон тратил бессмысленные часы, представляя себе этот момент, но у него так и не получилось представить себе ничего реального. Представить такого вот Шерлока — чувственного, нетерпеливого, нервного. Шерлок прижимался к Джону всем телом, что было одновременно ошеломительно и возбуждающе, и целовал он Джона как в последний раз. Наконец, они уткнулись друг в друга лбами, переводя дыхание.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — прошептал Джон. — Всем сердцем. Я думал, что никогда не смогу тебе этого сказать. Я так скучал по тебе…

Он не успел закончить, потому что Шерлок опять накрыл его губы своими — отчаянно и настойчиво. Джон ощутил вкус соленой влаги, и было непонятно, кто из них плачет — он или Шерлок, а, может, оба.

— Шерлок, — выдохнул он, — Шерлок…

— Пойдем со мной в кровать, — прошептал Шерлок, уткнувшись Джону в висок. — Пойдем спать. Мы не будем ничего делать, если ты не хочешь, но… Мне нужно, чтобы ты был там со мной, Джон. Пожалуйста.

Джон, не собиравшийся отказываться, подался навстречу ласке Шерлока. Спустя несколько секунд Шерлок отстранился и посмотрел на Джона сияющим взглядом.

****

До кровати они не дошли — у двери Шерлок снова заключил Джона в объятия, словно не мог выдержать лишних пяти секунд. Прижал его к косяку и тихо поцеловал. Он целовал снова и снова, шепча его имя между поцелуями, а Джон покорялся, охваченный желанием, любовью и безумием. 

— Не могу поверить, что ты здесь, — прошептал Шерлок.

— Это из моей роли, — пошутил тот, а Шерлок впился поцелуем ему в шею. Джон продержался лишь несколько секунд, а потом завладел его губами.

Джон считал себя опытным мужчиной. В конце концов, ему было без малого сорок, он со многими встречался, но никогда его не влекло так сильно к другому человеку. Странно, что он нервничал и колебался в ситуации, когда с другим партнером давно бы уже оказался в постели. Наверное, просто никогда не надеялся на такой поворот судьбы с Шерлоком даже до его мнимой смерти. Шерлок всегда выглядел незаинтересованным, за исключением нескольких незабываемых случаев, и видеть его таким, ощущать его отчаянное желание было ошеломляющим.

— Перестань думать, — проворчал Шерлок, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Джона.

Это прозвучало настолько по-Шерлоковски, что Джон улыбнулся.

— Ты что-то говорил о кровати? — и Шерлок моментально оторвался от Джона и метнулся в комнату, даже не посмотрев, идет ли тот за ним. Он знал, что Джон последует за ним куда угодно.

Когда Джон оказался на кровати, нервозность вернулась, но на колебания сил уже не осталось, потому что Шерлок снова принялся его целовать. Перед лицом такого явного желания Джон отбросил все сомнения, тем более что времени у них было очень мало. Он обнял Шерлока и отдался ласкам, а Шерлок цеплялся за него изо всех сил.

— Джон, — выдохнул он, прижавшись щекой к щеке, словно не мог вынести даже такого ничтожного расстояния, — Джон…

Джон изо всех сил пытался сохранить хоть какое-нибудь самообладание. Он так сильно скучал, так сильно страдал, что готов был вплавиться в Шерлока, чтобы почувствовать, как бьется его сердце, как кипит его кровь. Тяжело дыша, задрал шелковую ткань пижамы и начал гладить Шерлока по спине. Тот, всхлипнув, снова стал целовать Джона. Они тискали друг друга, не думая об осторожности, впиваясь ногтями в кожу и сминая материю.

— Я так скучал по тебе, — простонал Джон.

— Джон… — Шерлок перебросил через него ногу и прижался бедром к бедру.

Сохранившейся частью разума Джон отметил их взаимное возбуждение, но вскоре забыл об этом в угаре желания быть ближе, ближе, ближе. Он добрался, наконец, жадной рукой до голой груди, и Шерлок выгнулся дугой, разрывая поцелуй в отчаянном стоне. Чуть сдвинувшись, Джон уложил Шерлока сверху, позволив себе погрузиться в ощущение, что укрыт, окружен им. Открыл глаза и увидел, что Шерлок смотрит на него с душераздирающим выражением.

— Я не знал, увижу ли тебя снова, — прошептал тот.

Джон не нашелся с ответом. Горло его будто сдавило удавкой, а на глаза навернулись слезы, и он быстро их сморгнул. Прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, Шерлок опустил голову. Джон, закрыв глаза, обнял его за шею.

Долгие минуты они лежали, обнявшись, и каждое соприкосновение — головами, грудью, бедрами, коленями — ощущалось как откровение. Они дышали одним дыханием, сердца бились в унисон, и этот простой контакт казался Джону самым сокровенным действом в его жизни.

— Я весь год постоянно думал о тебе, — прошептал Шерлок, — я никогда никого не хотел так, как тебя.

Каждое признание, покидающее уста Шерлока, заставляло Джона сначала злиться, а потом печалиться. Стремиться покончить со всей этой неразберихой. Все слова Шерлока, все его действия говорили о необходимости прощения, а Джон пока не был готов простить. Тяжесть в груди — страх, гнев, беспокойство, горе — нельзя было унять несколькими ночными признаниями. Он знал это, и все равно крепко обнимал Шерлока. И не отстранился, когда Шерлок потянулся к нему с поцелуем.

Отчаяние, наконец, вырвалось на поверхность, и он с силой завладел ртом Шерлока, вцепившись пальцами в буйные кудри. Джона накрыла потребность оставить знак, что-то осязаемое, которое останется до утра, когда они проснутся, доказательство, что это не сон. Зубы терзали припухшие губы Шерлока, и тот подался навстречу, заставляя Джона забыть обо всем, кроме жара между их телами.

Самоконтроль Джона обрушился, и в мгновение ока Шерлок оказался на спине, а Джон толкался в его бедра — пальцы в волосах, зубы кусают нежную кожу шеи.

— Если ты когда-нибудь вытворишь это со мной снова, — рычал Джон, с силой вминаясь в Шерлока, — если ты когда-нибудь оставишь меня, я тебя из-под земли достану!

Шерлок, задыхаясь, подставлял шею под яростный натиск и судорожно пытался обхватить Джона за пояс.

— Ты не смеешь… ты не имеешь права так ломать меня, Шерлок, слышишь? — требовал Джон.

— Да, да, Джон!

И Шерлок стиснул его отчаянно, оплел ногами, а Джон снова впился в его губы. Не осталось ничего, кроме яростной потребности, но каким-то образом им удалось скоординироваться и добиться идеального трения даже через одежду. Минута, может, две, и Джон со стоном достиг края. Не успел он отдышаться, Шерлок последовал за ним, блаженно выдыхая его имя.


	3. Chapter 3

Рассвет только-только начал окрашивать небо в розовые тона, когда Джон проснулся и никого в постели не обнаружил. Через мгновение он краем глаза заметил движение, перекатился на спину, приподнялся на локтях и увидел Шерлока, сидевшего с сигаретой на подоконнике в боксерах и просторной рубашке. Детектив выглядел отстраненным и бесстрастным, как обычно, и только красная метка на шее доказывала, что минувшей ночью Джону ничего не приснилось.

— С добрым утром, — сказал Джон, когда Шерлок, наконец, повернулся к нему, докурив сигарету.

— С добрым, — улыбнулся Шерлок, не колеблясь ни секунды, он забрался в кровать, подполз к Джону и без колебаний прижался губами к его губам. Джон удивленно выдохнул, но обнял его за шею. После жадного поцелуя Шерлок куснул его в подбородок.

— Я уж думал, ты никогда не проснешься, — пожаловался он.

— Некоторым нужно побольше, чем четыре часа сна.

— Позорище! — прошептал Шерлок, касаясь языком места, где на шее бился пульс. — Хочешь, помогу тебе подольше не ложиться?

Джон засмеялся, млея от ласки.

— Инсинуации не твой конек.

Он почувствовал улыбку Шерлока и отодвинулся. Обхватил его лицо ладонями.

— Я кое-что хотел спросить у тебя.

— Подождать это не может? —поднял бровь Шерлок. Джон покраснел, не ожидая такой прыти от своего друга. — Я столько всего хочу с тобой проделать, — прошептал тот ему на ухо.

Джон беспомощно простонал, вдруг смутившись своей наготы, пусть и с барьером в виде простыни.

— Шерлок… Подожди, я… — он уперся руками в его плечи, сохраняя дистанцию, но оба знали — если бы Джон хотел оттолкнуть Шерлока по-настоящему, он сделал бы это давно.

Шерлок разочарованно простонал, но лег на спину рядом с Джоном. Почти вплотную, соприкасаясь плечами.

— Спасибо, — проговорил Джон, — для меня это… ново.

— Знаю.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот лежал с задумчивым видом, но смягчился, заметив его взгляд, и улыбнулся. Взял за руку.

— Что ты хотел спросить?

— Ах, да. Вчера, на пляже… почему ты так долго заставил меня ждать?

Шерлок напрягся и уставился в полоток.

— Шерлок?

— Я вообще не должен был показываться тебе, — нерешительно объяснил он. — Я хотел… мне нужно было увидеть тебя, но так, чтобы ты не заметил.

— Что?

Шерлок бросил на него взгляд и снова стал рассматривать потолок.

— Успех моего плана основан на том, что я мертв для всех и прежде всего для тебя.

Джон вынужден был сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и закрыть глаза, чтобы успокоиться.

— Как долго ты планировал оставаться в мёртвых?

— Столько, сколько надо.

Джон резко втянул воздух и стиснул кулаки, лишь потом вспомнив, что держит Шерлока за руку. Спешно выпустил ее, пытаясь обуздать гнев.

— Зачем ты заставил Майкрофта отправить меня сюда? К чему рисковать? — спросил Джон с горечью.

— Я хотел…

— Я знаю, вчера мы это выяснили, — оборвал его Джон, — но, очевидно, не полностью. Ты хоть представляешь, что ты сделал со мной своей смертью?

Джон думал, что эмоциональная буря прошлого вечера успокоилась, приглушенная близостью с Шерлоком, но в мгновение ока она вернулась с новой силой, и левая рука затряслась.

— Я умер вместе с тобой, понимаешь ты это? — спросил он дрожащим голосом. — Я несколько месяцев жить не мог!

— Джон!

Шерлок придвинулся и положил голову ему на плечо. Джон хотел прикрикнуть, оттолкнуть, но не смог.

— Что теперь будет? Теперь, когда всё знаю? Неужели ты думаешь, что я вернусь домой и притворюсь, что ты мертв?

— Ты мне нужен, — прошептал Шерлок, — я должен тебя уберечь.

— Я прекрасно уберегал себя последние тридцать восемь лет!

— Если не считать пули в плече.

Джон глубоко вздохнул, не в силах открыть глаза и посмотреть на Шерлока.

— Не знаю, смогу ли я быть рядом с тобой, потом вернуться и делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Я не такой хороший актер, как ты.

— Ты не понимаешь.

— Нет, не понимаю.

Джон, наконец, открыл глаза и повернул голову к Шерлоку. Тот прятал лицо в плече Джона и не поднял взгляда, когда Джон пошевелился.

— Мориарти был лишь одним человеком, одной маленькой частью огромной организации. За его место уже бьются многие. Если просочится хоть малейший намек на то, что я жив, убьют всех, кто мне дорог. Не только тебя, Джон. Миссис Хадсон, Лестрейда, Майкрофта, Молли. Любого, кто хоть как-то со мной связан. Все погибнут из-за меня. Я не могу этого допустить.

Воцарилась тишина, и грудь Джона сжало при мысли о том, что все эти невинные люди будут убиты. Это ужасно, но теперь он начал понимать, в какой опасности они находятся. Начал понимать, от чего Шерлок его защищает.

— Шерлок, — он перевернулся на бок и обнял Шерлока за плечи. — Позволь мне помочь. Я все сделаю. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся домой.

— Джон…

— Хоть подумай об этом. Пожалуйста.

Шерлок поднял голову и внимательно на него посмотрел, потом нерешительно кивнул.

— Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты вернулся домой, — повторил Джон и поцеловал Шерлока, — ко мне!

Шерлок застонал, и Джон прижал его к себе, нежно целуя.

****

День пролетел слишком быстро, следующий еще быстрее. Они разговаривали часы напролет, наверстывая год тишины. Гуляли по пляжу рука в руке или проводили огромное количество времени в постели в объятиях друг друга. Это смахивало на какой-то извращенный медовый месяц, и Джон не хотел, чтобы он заканчивался.

На четвертое утро Джон сонно проковылял вниз. Шерлок сидел за кухонным столом, в руках его был конверт.

— Что это? — спросил он, положив руку Шерлоку на плечо.

— Билеты на самолет, — тихо ответил Шерлок. Склонив голову, прижался щекой к руке Джона.

Джон знал, что к тому придет, знал, что время их ограничено, но все равно почувствовал слабость. Упал на стул.

— Когда?

— Твой самолет улетает в Лондон завтра утром.

— А твой?

— Завтра днем.

— Куда? — спросил он, не в силах удержаться от этого вопроса.

Шерлок лишь покачал головой. Они говорили об этом сотню раз, но Джон все равно отчаянно хотел знать, а Шерлок так же отчаянно хотел от него это скрыть. Джон устало потер глаза и вздрогнул, ощутив пальцы Шерлока на запястье. Рука исчезла, и Шерлок наклонился, прижимаясь головой к его голове. Джон судорожно выдохнул и погрузил руку в завитки на затылке Шерлока.

— Пообещай, что не натворишь глупостей, — попросил Джон. — Обещай, что вернешься!

— Джон!

— Обещай! — твердо повторил он, крепче сжимая пальцы в волосах.

— Обещаю.

Шерлок наклонился с нежным поцелуем. Джон мог думать только о том, что их время уходило, и это отчаяние перетекало в поцелуй, заставляя целовать грубо, до боли вцепляться в волосы.

Наконец, Шерлок уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Джон обнял его за плечи.

— Вернемся в постель, — попросил он, — если у нас остался только сегодняшний день, я не хочу терять ни минуты.

Шерлок почти весело фыркнул.

— Вижу, что твое искусство сентиментальной романтической болтовни ничуть не пострадало.

Тем не менее, он не высвободился из объятий.

— Заткнись, придурок.

— Ты будешь писать мне любовные письма? — игриво спросил Шерлок.

— И куда их отправлять?

— Хорошая попытка, — пробормотал Шерлок, прижимаясь губами к коже Джона.

Джон зажмурился, сердце ныло от горя. Как же ему хотелось, чтобы Шерлок вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, язвил, таскал по Лондону и делил с ним постель!

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Джон.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо ответил Шерлок, и Джон вжался лицом в его волосы, вдыхая их запах.

— Довольно сентиментальной болтовни, — проговорил он, — пойдем в кровать.


	4. Chapter 4

Шерлок растянулся, заняв половину кровати. Его голова лежала на животе сонного и удовлетворенного Джона, рассеянно перебиравшего его волосы.

— Не могу привыкнуть к тебе блондину, — пробормотал тот.

— Почему? Это не самое радикальное изменение внешности.

— Ты просто не похож на… себя. Выглядишь не таким умным.

Шерлок раздраженно открыл глаза, и Джон, усмехнувшись, поцеловал его.

— К тому же занавески не сочетаются с ковром*, — Джон едва сдерживал смех.

— Детский сад, — прокомментировал Шерлок с ноткой недовольства, и Джон, поддавшись порыву, поцеловал его еще раз. Посопротивлявшись несколько секунд, Шерлок ответил, положив руку Джону на бедро безо всякой задней мысли, но тело Джона отреагировало самостоятельно. Он громко простонал и вцепился Шерлоку в плечи.

— Такие повороты не для старого коня, как я, — проговорил он, возвращаясь к поцелую.

— Кое-какой член твоей анатомии с этим не согласен, — пробормотал Шерлок, и оба захихикали. Попытка поцеловаться провалилась. Шерлок увалился на бок, трясясь от смеха. Нелепость какая-то, Джон даже не понял, над чем они смеялись, но стало хорошо, и напряженность последних дней улетучилась.

Смех постепенно затих. Шерлок положил голову Джону на плечо, и тот крепко его обнял.

— Как же я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся домой, — прошептал Джон. — Стрелял по стенам... Портил исключительно хорошие продукты…

— Это твои продукты портили мои эксперименты.

Джон продолжал, не обращая внимания.

— Выводил из себя миссис Хадсон. Ныл о том, как все вокруг скучно. Ходил целый день в пижаме, потому что лень одеваться.

— Не очень-то лестное описание моей личности, — посетовал Шерлок.

— Но это правда! Сам же сказал, довольно романтической чуши, — улыбнулся Джон, поглаживая Шерлока по спине.

— Это были твои слова.

Джон со смехом притянул к себе Шерлока.

— Когда ты вернешься, я привяжу тебя к кровати, чтобы ты больше никогда не ушел.

Они умолкли, и Шерлок взял руку Джона в свою.

— Джон... Если я не вернусь...

— Нет.

Шерлок, хмыкнув, приподнялся на локте.

— Ты — разумный человек, и знаешь, как и я, что есть вероятность...

— Нет! — резко оборвал его Джон.

— Джон.

— Нет! — тихо произнес Джон. — В этих вещах я не хочу быть разумным! Ты вернешься домой, а я тебя дождусь! Понял?

Шерлок кивнул и поцеловал Джона.

****

Сколько бы раз они это ни делали, все ощущалось, как в первый раз. Они были вместе уже три дня, но острота первого раза не потерялась. Все чувствовалось новым и в то же время знакомым. Знание о том, что это их последняя ночь на Корсике, угнетало, и они не торопились, пытаясь растянуть ее как можно дольше.

Они благоговейно касались друг друга, пытаясь запечатлеть в памяти каждую секунду. Неизвестно, когда им доведется свидеться снова. Сколько времени они будут жить только воспоминаниями? Джон чувствовал себя в полном смятении и любви и все время говорил Шерлоку то, что, как думал, никогда уже не скажет.

— Ты такой великолепный, — повторял он, гладя его по щеке, — и даже не понимаешь этого. Не видишь, какое впечатление производишь на людей!

Шерлок поцелуем заставил его замолчать. Перекатил на спину и устроился сверху, а Джон обнял его. Шерлок со стоном углубил поцелуй, и Джон даже не заметил, как тот сдвинулся, переместив вес на локоть, а другой рукой накрыл Джона. Едва Шерлок его коснулся, как Джон беспомощно дернулся. Разорвал поцелуй, чтобы отдышаться, и прижался щекой к щеке.

— Боже, твои руки!

Он кожей почувствовал улыбку Шерлока и поцеловал его в висок, проводя ладонями по спине. Крепко стиснул ягодицы.

— А этот зад!

Шерлок удивленно фыркнул, но руку убрал и чуть сдвинулся, прижавшись щекой к его плечу. Было ясно, что он наблюдает за их синхронным движением.

— Мы хорошо смотримся вместе, — признал Джон.

— Вне сомнения, — выдохнул Шерлок.

Шерлок начал тереться сильнее и приблизил губы к уху Джона.

— В наш следующий раз я хочу, чтобы ты меня взял, — сказал он низким голосом. — Хочу почувствовать тебя внутри себя.

— Господи!

Воображение Джона сорвалось с катушек, и он застонал, впиваясь в губы Шерлока. Одна рука в волосах, другая на заднице, и все могло бы закончиться за секунду, но Джон остановился. Шерлок всхлипнул от чувства потери, но, кажется, понял и пристально посмотрел на Джона.

— Не хочу, чтобы эта ночь заканчивалась, — признался тот.

— Сама по себе мысль приятная, но противоречит законам физики, — глаза Шерлока заискрились весельем.

Джон со вздохом потрепал его по шее.

— Есть ли в тебе вообще сентиментальное зерно? 

— Разумеется, — ответил Шерлок. — В противном случае ты сейчас был бы в Лондоне.

— Да. Несчастный и одинокий. Не могу дождаться возвращения к этому.

— Джон…

— Все в порядке, — перебил его Джон и увлек Шерлока в поцелуй, чтобы успокоиться. Он не хотел думать о том, что произойдет послезавтра, не хотел терять то драгоценное время, которое у них осталось, перед лицом мучительных недель, месяцев, может, даже лет.

Он перевернул обоих, оказавшись сверху, и принялся покрывать поцелуями его шею.

— Ты блистателен. Ты меня удивляешь. Ежедневно ты потрясаешь меня!

— Джон, — нерешительно попытался Шерлок остановить его, но Джон продолжал.

— Я был так одинок, пока не встретил тебя, и даже не осознавал этого. Я чувствовал, что что-то не так, но не понимал, что именно.

Приласкав шею, Джон опустился к ключице, провел по ней языком.

— С тобой я чувствую себя живым. Ты даешь мне смысл жизни!

Шерлок тяжело дышал, непонятно, от слов ли Джона, или от его ласки.

— Без тебя я никто!

— Джон, ты...

Шерлок беспомощно умолк, когда язык Джона добрался до его пупка.

— Ты — все для меня, — произнес Джон. — Больше я не буду жить в мире без тебя!

Прежде чем Шерлок мог что-то вымолвить, Джон взял его в рот. Шерлок охнул и вцепился пальцами в его плечи. Джон делал это второй раз в жизни, но вся его неуверенность была сметена стонами Шерлока. Джон взял глубже, наслаждаясь вкусом и запахом, самой сущностью Шерлока.

Шерлок выстанывал его имя и старался не толкаться в ответ, а Джон двигался все быстрее, отчаянно пытаясь довести его до края. Шерлок вскрикнул, прикусил руку, пытаясь сдержаться, и кончил, сотрясаясь всем телом.

Джон едва успел прийти в себя, Шерлок потянул его за руки, уложил на себя и впился поцелуем, а рукой обхватил член. Джон истово целовал его в ответ, теряясь в ощущениях. Через несколько минут его накрыло освобождением, и он рухнул рядом с Шерлоком. 

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Джон, а Шерлок оплел его руками, не давая возможности пошевелиться.

— Джон, я люблю тебя. Ты же знаешь это, правда? 

— Знаю. Я знаю.

Наконец, они разъединились и быстро привели себя в порядок. Джон обнял Шерлока за плечо и прижался, утыкаясь лицом ему в волосы.

— Я буду очень сильно по тебе скучать.

Шерлок ничего не ответил, лишь задрожал и тоже уткнулся лицом в шею Джона. Джон поцеловал его в макушку и со вздохом откинулся на подушку. Засыпая, он надеялся, что завтра никогда не наступит.


	5. Chapter 5

Лондон был хмурым и пасмурным, несмотря на начало июня. Весь день грозился дождь, и к вечеру похолодало, отчего Джон еще более мучительно тосковал по теплу Корсики. Она стала почти его вторым домом, хоть он и был там всего четыре раза.

С тех пор, как они впервые расстались с Шерлоком, прошло два года. Они встречались в домике на пляже еще трижды, последний раз случился пять месяцев назад. Джон безумно тосковал. Хоть он давно смирился с тем, что не может быть рядом с детективом и помочь ему с миссией, от этого было ничуть не легче сидеть дома и ждать, накручивая себя мыслями о болезни, ранении или того хуже.

Спустя несколько недель после первого расставания Джон отправился к Майкрофту, стремясь узнать какие-нибудь новости. Он грозил и упрашивал, пытался сыграть на чувстве вины, даже умолял, но тот отмалчивался. Джон сильно рассердился на старшего Холмса и лишь через три месяца, когда Майкрофт молча вручил ему билет на Корсику, смог пересилить себя и заговорить с ним. Как ни тяжело было это признать, молчание Майкрофта защищало его брата, и Джон смирился.

Два года — долгий срок, и несколько проведенных вместе дней едва ли могли компенсировать месяцы разлук. Порой Джон жалел, что все так нелегко, жалел, что не влюбился в кого-нибудь другого. Во снах он был с Шерлоком, а просыпался в одиночестве, и это было самым худшим кошмаром. Он мог только ждать и надеяться, что скоро Шерлок вернется.

Несколько недель подряд Джон брал в больнице дежурства, пытаясь отвлечься от глодавшего его одиночества. Работа немного притупляла душевную боль, он все время был занят и приходил домой только ночевать. Сегодня он проработал восемнадцать часов подряд и добрался до 221Б уже к полуночи, едва держась на ногах от усталости. Теперь бы выпить чего-нибудь — зеленого чая, например, и пойти спать.

Джон сбросил куртку и направился прямо на кухню, но резко остановился при виде открытой двери в спальню Шерлока. Долгие месяцы она оставалась закрытой, а все вещи Шерлока были убраны, что служило двойной цели — убедить других в своей скорби и скрыться от мучительных напоминаний о том, кого ему так не хватало. Теперь дверь была открыта, и Джон осторожно наклонился вперед.

В темной комнате раздался шум, и через мгновение в дверях появилась фигура. Джон приготовился нападать, но человек сделал шаг вперед, и у Джона перехватило дыхание.

— Шерлок, — прошептал он.

Шерлок был снова с тёмными волосами и, кажется, стал еще выше. Джон дважды моргнул. Сначала ему показалось, что это галлюцинация, но Шерлок с улыбкой шагнул вперед.

— Джон!

Джон сделал несколько быстрых шагов и обхватил руками его лицо, улыбаясь до боли в мышцах.

— Ты дома!

— Я дома, — Шерлок обнял Джона и прижался к губам губами.

— Все кончено? Скажи, что все кончено, — прошептал Джон.

— Все кончено. Финита!

Джон крепко поцеловал его и толкнул обратно в комнату, на постель. Шерлок не выпускал его из объятий, вжимаясь лицом в шею.

— Я так скучал по тебе, — пробормотал он. — Все так затянулось…

— Боже, да.

Джон осыпал его жадными поцелуями, стремясь стереть пять месяцев тоски. Шерлок обхватил его ногами и притянул ближе.

— Пять месяцев, — простонал Джон. — Пять месяцев без этого, без тебя!

— Джон…

Джон впился ему в губы и вцепился в волосы, а Шерлок запустил одну руку под рубашку и свитер, другой пытаясь расстегнуть ему брюки.

— Подожди, остановись, — Джон отстранился. Шерлок посмотрел на него с испугом, перешедшим в понимание.

— Ты нашел другого!

— Да нет же, идиот, — Джон прижал запястья Шерлока к кровати, глядя в его расширяющиеся от возбуждения зрачки. — Эта постель холодная и не застелена. А еще я слишком долго мечтал, как ты придешь в мою кровать.

Шерлок лукаво улыбнулся, и Джон, улыбнувшись в ответ, быстро его поцеловал и встал. Взял за руку и повел за собой из спальни, через кухню, по лестнице в свою комнату.

Едва за ними закрылась дверь, Джон повалил своего возлюбленного на кровать и сел на пятки, получив возможность, наконец, рассмотреть его как следует.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься просто сидеть?

— Ты понятия не имеешь, сколько раз я мечтал об этом!

Джон отвел руки Шерлока и последние пуговицы рубашки расстегнул сам. На голом торсе заметил несколько новых шрамов.

— Тебя ударили ножом? —спросил он, нахмурившись, и накрыл ладонью особенно нехороший шрам под ребрами.

— Царапина.

— Лжец, — Джон поцеловал этот шрам. Шерлок резко втянул воздух и вцепился в свитер, пытаясь его снять.

— Джон… — начал было он, но замолк, проведя ладонями по его лицу.

— Я знаю, — Джон ухитрился, целуя, избавить Шерлока от брюк. Провел рукой по его бедру, приподнял его, согнув в колене, и положил себе на талию, наслаждаясь теплотой и упругостью мышц. Шерлок застонал, но Джон поцелуем заставил его замолчать. Он колебался между желанием заявить свои права и растянуть удовольствие, наслаждаясь моментом, но вдруг понял, что не имеет необходимых вещей.

— Вот черт! — прорычал он. — У меня ничего нет, ни презервативов, ни смазки.

— Как печально, — саркастически произнес Шерлок.

— В свою защиту могу сказать, что в последние два года я был в моногамных отношениях с мертвецом.

Шерлок улыбнулся и обхватил его другой ногой, притягивая ближе.

— К счастью, я всю прошлую неделю готовился к этому моменту.

Джон что-то одобрительно промычал и наградил его пылким поцелуем, не став тянуть долее с раздеванием. Стащил с Шерлока боксеры, с себя — оставшуюся одежду. Шерлок свесился с кровати, схватил свои брюки и достал из кармана презерватив и маленький тюбик.

— Шевелись, — он сунул обе вещи Джону.

Джон нетерпеливо выдавил смазку на пальцы и начал ее растирать, но Шерлок остановил его, схватив за запястье.

— Действуй, как есть. Я более чем готов.

— Точно? — спросил Джон. Они делали это несколько раз, и всякий раз он тщательно готовил Шерлока.

— Да, давай!

Шерлок откинулся назад, и потянул за собой Джона. Раскатал презерватив по его члену, и Джон вынужден был сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться.

— Джон.

— Да, да, все хорошо.

Он смазал себя и устроился поудобней. Помедлив несколько секунд, толкнулся вперед.

— Боже мой!

Шерлок издал рваный стон и запрокинул голову. Джон погрузился на всю длину и остановился, пытаясь удержать контроль, отстранился и толкнулся обратно.

— Я так по тебе скучал, — сдавленным голосом произнес он. — Каждый чертов божий день!

— Я дома, — выдохнул Шерлок, вцепившись Джону в плечи. — Я никуда не уйду. Ты сказал, что привяжешь меня к кровати.

Джон со смехом толкнулся сильнее, извлекая из Шерлока еще один рваный вздох.

— Как только я закончу наверстывать потерянное время, — пообещал он, нагнулся и поцеловал его.

Они нашли непринужденный ритм, не переставая друг друга целовать. Даже после столь долгой разлуки их тела двигались синхронно. После месяцев пустоты это одновременно было сокрушающим и прекрасным. Джон знал, что долго не продержится и, судя по стонам Шерлока, тот тоже был на грани. Джон накрыл рукою Шерлока его же член, и тот начал поглаживать себя в такт с толчками.

— Боже, — Джон напрягся и, наконец, взорвался, сгибаясь почти пополам и задыхаясь. Руки его подломились, он рухнул на Шерлока и уткнулся носом ему в ключицу. Шерлок почти сразу сжался и кончил с протяжным криком.

— Реальность оказалась так же хороша, как твои мечты? — спросил он, тяжело дыша, и погладил Джона по голове.

— В сто раз лучше!

Шерлок тихо засмеялся и прижался губами к его виску.

— Прости, что пришлось ждать так долго, — произнес он.

— Ты сейчас дома, только это имеет значение.

Шерлок согласно хмыкнул, а Джон зевнул. Его уставший организм, наконец, заявил протест. Он с трудом откатился, привел себя в порядок, и снова лег рядом.

— Ты дома, — повторил он просто ради того, чтобы сказать это еще раз.

— Я дома.

Джон улыбнулся и подсунул руку Шерлоку под голову, тот придвинулся ближе. Удовлетворенный и умиротворенный впервые за очень долгое время, Джон через мгновение уснул, держа Шерлока в объятиях.

****

Джону во сне снился Шерлок и впервые, проснувшись, он увидел, что тот крепко спит рядом. Комнату заливал свет солнца. Джон нехотя перекатился на бок и посмотрел на часы на тумбочке, показывавшие без малого одиннадцать. Хорошо, что сегодня был выходной! Шерлок лежал почти поперек кровати, сбившееся одеяло обнажало его спину и верхнюю часть ягодиц. Он пошевелился и открыл глаза. Увидев Джона, улыбнулся.

— С добрым утром!

— С добрым утром! — Джон коснулся его губ поцелуем, и Шерлок моментально обнял его и углубил поцелуй. Джон начал отвечать ему и положил руку на талию, но тут внизу раздался звон колокольчика, и они остановились.

— Лестрейд. Очень вовремя… — произнес Шерлок.

— Лестрейд?

Снова позвонили, послышался голос инспектора, звавшего Джона.

— Лучше спустись, пока он не принялся тебя искать, — посоветовал Шерлок, перекатываясь на спину.

— Чего он хочет?

— Джон? — послышалось опять, и Джон встал с кровати, быстро натянул джинсы и футболку.

— Шерлок? — спросил он, но тот отмахнулся.

— Иди.

Джон закатил глаза, но поспешил спуститься, чуть не столкнувшись с Лестрейдом у подножия лестницы.

— Грег!

— Вот ты где! Думал, тебя нет.

— Прошу прощения, устал как черт, долгая смена.

Грег кивнул и последовал за Джоном в гостиную. Он выглядел довольным и взбудораженным, в руках его была папка.

— Что произошло? — Джон указал на папку. Он чувствовал неловкость и был рад, что инспектор не обладал наблюдательностью Шерлока.

— Хорошие новости.

— Вот как?

Джон устроился в кресле, выжидающе глядя на Лестрейда.

— Вчера утром в Париже Интерпол арестовал человека по имени Себастьян Моран. По-видимому, был анонимный звонок.

— Ладно… Кто он?

— Правая рука Мориарти.

Джон широко раскрыл глаза, сообразив, кто мог быть этим анонимным «звонителем».

— И?

— Он признался во всем. Выдал все схемы Мориарти. Как тот подставил Шерлока. Как планировал убить меня и миссис Хадсон. Все-все-все.

Джон был потрясен грандиозностью этого события.

— Значит, имя Шерлока очищено?

— Да.

Лестрейд со вздохом провел рукой по волосам.

— Что? — спросил Джон.

— Есть кое-что еще… Этот парень, Моран, утверждает… говорит, что Шерлок жив.

Джон не знал, что за выражение появилось у него на лице, но явно не шок, которого ожидал Лестрейд.

— Джон…

— Избавлю тебя от необходимости расспрашивать Джона о том, что он знает, — Шерлок появился в дверном проеме, и Лестрейд развернулся.

— Господи, — воскликнул он, — Ты жив!

— Очевидно.

— Я не знал, верить ли ему.

— Ладно, — Шерлок смущённо сложил руки на груди. Только теперь Джон заметил, что детектив одет в его халат. Лестрейд посмотрел на одного, на другого, но сказать ничего не успел. На лестнице послышались шаги.

— Вы нашли его, инспектор? — спросила миссис Хадсон. — Я не слышала, чтобы он выходил… — Она замолкла, увидев Шерлока, и нерешительно улыбнулась. — О, Шерлок! — воскликнула она и бросилась его обнимать. — Гадкий мальчишка! Все это время! — Миссис Хадсон всхлипнула, и Шерлок обнял ее за плечи.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Хадсон, — произнес он нежно.

— Бедняжка Джон, — продолжала миссис Хадсон. — Он был так расстроен. Ты так плохо с нами обошелся!

— Мне очень жаль, миссис Хадсон. Я намерен загладить свою вину перед Джоном, — их взгляды встретились, и Шерлок улыбнулся.

— Я думал о хорошем отпуске, — объявил Шерлок.

— Я слышал, Корсика в это время года особенно прекрасна, — с улыбкой ответил Джон.

Лестрейд и миссис Хадсон смутились, а Джон видел только человека, стоявшего чуть поодаль. Человека, который вернулся к родным пенатам, к людям, которых он любил, к людям, которые любили его.


End file.
